Bickering
by Aihara Aya
Summary: Just about how our lovely couples are bickering all day. Starring Soulsilver, Conflicting, Twinleaf, Sequel, and Ferriswheel! Read and review please?


Disclaimer : I do NOT own Pokemon!

Warning : There is Soulsilver, Conflicting, Sequel, Twinleaf, and Ferriswheelshipping here! I warn you, if you do NOT like this pairings or even hate it, I suggest you exit this page! No bashing please.

Now enjoy!

* * *

_1. Soulsilver_

"Pfft. Stupid pigtail. You just gone fishing for half an hour and you got nothing but useless Magikarps." Silver chuckled a little.

Kotone looked to her left, "Hey! Don't insult me! At least I've tried to get a rare Pokémon here!"

"Haha. Rare? All you've got just a whole bunch of splashing Pokémon here. No rare Pokémon are living here, Kotone." Silver crossed his arms. The pigtail girl then stands up and hand over her fishing rod to the redhead boy.

"Fine. Then proof it if you're better than me."

"Your challenge accepted."

.

.

"I told you there is no rare Pokémon here, stupid pigtail!"

"Then you shouldn't insult me! You've got nothing as well!"

"It's not my fault! Your fucking rod is suck!"

"Now you're blaming my rod?! How dare you!"

"Yes I dare idiot! That rod is absolutely suck!"

"WHAT?! TYPHLOSION! BLAST BURN HIM!"

"FERALIGATR! HYDRO CANNON!"

Meanwhile, Ethan and his Meganium just sit there. Obviously dumbfounded.

_2. Conflicting_

"I did NOT steal your jacket, Green."

"Yes you DID, Leaf."

"What makes you think I stole it?!" she pointed out Green's nose.

"I just left that jacket a moment ago here when you came into my house. After I came back from my room, it's gone! Who else will take it?" Green pointed her nose back.

Leaf's eyes grew wider, "Just because of THAT? I just came to help Daisy make a cake but she wasn't here so I search for her and then I came back here! Maybe you just too idiot to remember where did you put that stupid jacket." she sighed.

"I am not idiot." Green crossed his arms, eyes staring Leaf with a death glare.

"And I am not a thief too. More than that, what's my advantage to steal it, huh?" she crossed her arms too, probably in bad mood.

"Because I know YOU always jealous to my popularity, don't you?!"

"Gah! Why should I be jealous of something that makes no sense?! And what the hell is that jacket's relation to your popularity anyway?!"

"Of course! I'm more charming when I'm wearing it, shorty!"

Leaf rolled her eyes for the several times and sighed again, "I don't care what you're going to say. But I'll say it again. I did not steal it." she started to walk away from him, wanted to go home, obviously.

"Hey! Don't go home yet! You stole my jacket!"

"I DID NOT!"

Meanwhile, behind the wall, Daisy laughed a little, eyes staring the two that keep bickering since fifteen minutes ago. The brown-haired woman then looked to a mirror that put on the wall beside her and giggled.

"Ohohoho, this jacket suits me very much, isn't it?"

_3. Twinleaf_

"Look Jun! You broke my things again! This time you broke my Super Rod! Now I can't fishing anymore!" Hikari put her hands on her hips, angry at her childhood friend in front of her.

"Err, sorry..." Jun scratched his head nervously.

"Haaah. You're lucky I didn't get so mad at you now. If you're breaking any of my things again, I'm sure to punish you!" the raven-haired girl pointed his eyes.

"O, okay Kari Kari..."

Hikari sighed, she looked to her left and founded a Pokémon Center. "Hear me Jun. I want to heal my Pokémon for a while and after that I want to try my PokéRadar which Lucas gave me. I entrust you with this PokéRadar, okay? My bag is full, I can't take it anymore."

Jun just nodded and took the device, "Oh, I get it."

"Just for a while! I'll be back!"

.

.

"Okay, now my Pokémon are fully healed. Hmm, where's Jun?" Hikari walked to the place where Jun sat a moment ago. And then she founded him, standing there...

...with her PokéRadar broken on the floor.

"...Jun?"

The blonde boy looked to his left, shocked to see his childhood friend is now standing in front of him, with a dark aura surrounded her.

"Ah, um, Kari Kari, you see... I accidentally, um, well..."

"Accidentally what? Hmm?"

"...Uh, dropped it to the floor."

"..."

"_FROSLASS! BLIZZARD HIM!"_

_4. Sequel_

"What?" a brunette girl raised one of her eyebrows, probably confused. Mei then raised her voice, "You said your vanilla Casteliacone is absolutely better than my chocolate Casteliacone?"

Anna, Hugh's sister, just keep silent. She doesn't want to get involved into this argue. However, she does seem worry about what will happen next. Hugh sighed, "Just saying. I told you the truth anyway. Vanilla is probably better than chocolate."

"No way! You can't insult my favourite flavour! It's a humiliation for any chocolate lover!" Mei pointed Hugh's face with her Casteliacone that has been eaten a little.

"Just admit vanilla is better!"

"No, it's chocolate!"

"Vanilla!"

"Chocolate!"

"Vanilla!"

"Chocolate!"

"Um, I think both flavours are great." Anna tried to cool down the atmosphere.

"SHUT UP!"

Hugh stepped backward a little, then gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, "Prepare yourself, Mei. This is the first time you're about to feel my rage."

While the girl, just smirking and said, "Bring it on."

_5. Ferriswheel_

"N, you should cut your hair."

A green-haired man looked to White with a horror expression, "Whaat? Why? I don't wanna cut it, White! My hair is precious!" he started to grab some of his hair and stepped backward.

White rolled her eyes, "Don't act as you're a girl! Your hair is too long! You're like a Green-Haired Rapunzel, you know?" she put her hands on her hips.

"I don't care! My hair is just too special for me, White! I don't want to do it!" he protested.

"Fine, fine. But juuust a little, okay? I won't cut it that much."

"Noo!"

"N!"

The two silent for a moment, until N stared White with a curious expression, "White, you're jealous, right?"

The brunette girl raised one of her eyebrows, "Huuh? Jealous? What do you mean by that?"

"Yes you're jealous to me because your hair isn't as smooth as mine!"

"What?! My hair is incredibly smooth!"

"No I don't believe it!"

"Just believe me!"

After five minutes arguing with each other, White sighed, "Okay, fine. I admit YOUR hair is smoother than mine. So, how about it? You want to cut your hair?"

"No."

"..."

The Unova Ex-Champion turned around, she started walking away from N and opened a drawer in her desk to take something. After she got it, White turned around again, facing N with a black-colored scissors in her right hand. She stepped forward, and put an intimidating expression with a dark aura surrounded her.

"Looks like I gotta cut your hair with a hard way..."

.

.

And N screamed horribly.

* * *

"I don't care, what you're going to saay~"

Ehee I put "Let It Go" song lyrics by Idina Menzel from Frozen movie here! I love Elsa!

Now if you don't mind, review please?


End file.
